


O Brother where are you?

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 11, slightly AU, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by episode 9 "O Brother where art thou".</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Brother where are you?

O brother where are you?  
You promised you’d call, hell you promised you’d come.  
You made me a promise, you gave me your word.  
You promised me that this time it would be different, that we’d face him together.  
You promised that this time we wouldn’t go our different way.  
That this time it would be different, we would be different  
You promised that this time no one would get hurt, no one would get stuck behind.  
You promised that this time we'd chose our own destiny, our own way.   
You promised me that this time, the choices would be ours, that we’d write our own story from the very beginning.   
You promised me that this time we would have control.   
That there would be no lies, no disappointment.   
You promised me that there would be no hiding, that we would face him together.   
O brother, where are you?  
You promised you'd help me, you promised you’d protect me from the world.  
You promised me that nothing bad would happen to me as long as you were around.  
You promised that you’d never leave me, that you’d stay with me to the end.  
You promised that you’d never leave, that you’d never go away.  
You promised that you would be there. When I faced him, the reason for all my fears.  
You promised that you’d make me strong, that you’d back me up.  
You promised that you’d protect me, that you’d always have my back.  
You promised that you would always be there for me, that you would always help me.  
You promised safety, you promised protection.   
You promised that you’d come, that nothing could ever tear us apart.  
You promised that you would always be there, no matter what.  
You promised you would come when I called, you made a promise you said you'd never break  
You vowed it to me, that you would stay with me to the end.  
O brother where are you?  
I have waited. I have called.  
I have screamed. I have begged.  
I have looked. I have searched.  
But time is running out, it’s too late.  
I have to do it on my own, I have to face him all alone.  
It has come to an end…It has to be done.  
The only question I will ask…  
O brother. Where are you?


End file.
